Amor en la nieve
by Konoto
Summary: El torneo mundial a finalizado...pero los problemas no terminan ahí...si no que acaban de comenzar...a Kai le enseñaron desde niño a ser un arma, pero todo eso cambiará con la ayuda de un lindo neko.Yaoi: KxR Cap. 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Okay!... primero que nada Privet!... soy Konoto-chan, en esta nueva historia producto de mi imaginación... así que ya están advertidos... bueno comencemos... 0

**Advertencia: **este fic es sólo producto de mi loca y enfermiza imaginación, no me hago responsable por los traumas psicológicos que pueda ocasionar... este fic contiene en su mayoría Shonen ai y Yaoi,(Konoto-chan: y próximamente Lemon!...) así que homofóbicos y todos aquellos a los que no les gusta este bello género, es hora de correr despavoridos y decir: SALVECE QUIEN PUEDA! °O°...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de quien los creo (T-T sip, por mucho que me duela admitirlo...), no me acuerdo bien de su nombre... es Takao quiensabequé...

**Parejas:** Las tradicionales... KaiXRay (o Rei... como sea) y BryanXYuriy, (gomen Kairi-chan, pero será en otra ocasión en la que haga un fic con tu triangulo amoroso favorito... espéralo próximamente ...).

**Nota:** este fic se basa después del campeonato mundial que se llevó a cabo en Rusia, pero hagan de cuenta que el resto de la historia se fue por el caño, por que el fic es de ese momento en adelante, pero los dibujos son como en G-Revolution... Blah, blah, blah… al fic… espero que os guste...

**Feedback: **por cierto... alguien puede decirme que demonios es Feedback!...

Amor en Rusia By: Konoto-chan Category: Shonen ai, Yaoi 

Dedicado a: todos los fans e estas parejas...

Capitulo I

**Después del torneo...**

Perfecto!... no mas torneo, no mas preocupaciones... por fin iva a vivir una vida sin ajetreo. Por fin podría ocuparse de ese irritante y a la vez placentero problema que lo agobiaba desde que aceptó ser el capitán del equipo de los BladeBreakers... su actitud ante los demás seguía siendo la misma... fría y algunas veces arrogante, rasgando la perfección... pero su persona tenia un grandísimo defecto en su opinión... a pesar de que Kai... (Konoto-chan: ¬ Ray: O.o Kai: ¬¬…), un Hiwatari... se esforzaba al máximo por alcanzar esa perfección que tanto anhelaba tener, no podía por el gran defecto que representaba el ser un humano... y sentía al igual que todos los otros, tenía sentimientos y emociones, aunque no lo demostraba ante las demás personas...

Desde muy pequeño le habían enseñado que los sentimientos sólo hacían mas patética la existencia del ser humano, les hacía mas débiles... cuando entregabas tu corazón a las personas, estas sólo esperaban hasta que te confiaras y cuando les dieras la espalda te lo lanzaban en tu cara, te herían... desgarraba tu ser, dejaba que tu alma muriera de manera lenta y dolorosa, hasta que la oscuridad lo cubría todo... te desgarraba el alma de un solo tajo, y tal herida no se podía cerrar con tan sólo unos cuantos puntos de sutura... (Konoto-chan: Acudí a mi querido Otto-san en pocas palabras mi papaíto, el cual es Doctor..., y me retacó de información sobre como se sutura una herida, hasta me sugirió / obligó a ver un video de cuando a mi primo le suturaron con 13 puntos su brazo... arigatou papaíto 0...), no... porque no era una herida física... aunque doliera mucho mas que una... y no sólo dolía, si no que también sangraba... sangre que escapaba y escurría en forma de lágrimas... mismas lágrimas que expresaban todo el dolor y sufrimiento que en su ser se atiborraba...

Y en vez de darle el cariño que todo ser necesita para desenvolverse en la vida... llenaron el vació que dejó la perdida de sus padres en su niñez con sólo sentimientos negativos... odio... frialdad... arrogancia... enojo... soledad... violencia... mentiras... hipocresía... desconfianza...

Caminando sin rumbo por las frías y solitarias calles de Rusia, uno de los países mas hermosos del mundo, (Konoto-chan: Sipi... es mi país favorito 0 Kai: eso no viene al caso ¬¬ Rei: tomando el brazo de Kai vamos, Kai... cálmate quieres? n.n Kai: u/u Konoto-chan: abrazando a Rei por la espalda sipi, hazle caso al gatito, Kai... Kai: òó# tu!... niña loca! ¬¬# Konoto-chan: Kai… Kai cal-cálmate Uu era... era una broma... no... yo no lo hice a propósito... Kai: ven acá! òó Konoto-chan: Kyyyyaaaaaaa!... auxilio!... Mamaaaaaaa!... T0T escondiéndose detrás de Rei auxilio!... sálvame gatito... no dejes que me mate! Rei: que? O.o... Kai: no te escondas... no seas cobarde Konoto-chan: no!... Kai: ven acá!... como osas decirle de esa forma a Rei! Konoto-chan: pero míralo, parece un gatito... todo el mundo dice eso... camina como uno... se ve como uno... y... por dios! Hasta ronronea como uno... Kai: eso ya lo sé!... pero eso no te da derecho de llamarlo así, sólo... Konoto-chan: sólo TU? ¬¬ Kai: o/o... emmm... yo... mejor cierra la boca de una vez ¬/¬...).

Sus ojos escarlata enfocaban en un punto muerto en el camino, era el principio de la época de otoño en el país frío, y aunque todo el año hacia mucho frío... pero no se comparaba en nada como en la época de invierno... cuando la temperatura bajaba bastantes grados bajo cero, de hecho bajaba hasta –25° C bajo cero y una capa de blanca y helada nieve de hasta medio metro cubre las calles de Rusia, o de Moscú mas específicamente que es donde se lleva a cabo nuestra historia... el poder ver Moscú durante el invierno es un verdadero privilegio... y ahora que el torneo había llegado a su fin gozaría de ese privilegio... bien volviendo al tema... ¿cuál era?... así... ese "pequeñísimo" problema... que lo agobiaba... era increíble... y muy difícil de creer... él... Kai Hiwattari... enamorado... de un chico... y no cualquier chico... Rei Kon no era cualquier chico... no con sus curiosas y hermosas facciones... no con esos bellos ojos dorados... no con esa voz dulce que lo conquistaba... ese largo y hermoso cabello negro como la penumbra... todo eso era el problema que tenía... el grandísimo problema de estar enamorado... no de un hombre, no, ese no era el problema, el no tenía esa clase de prejuicios que sólo la gente ignorante tiene... después de todo en toda Rusia no había esa clase de prejuicios, de hecho era muy bien aceptado que dos personas del mismo sexo estén juntas... hasta estaba permitido por la ley que parejas de personas del mismo sexo adoptaran niños o contrajeran matrimonio, (Konoto-chan: lo cual es totalmente cierto, Rusia fue uno de los primeros países que aceptaron la homosexualidad, las parejas gays pueden adoptar niños y casarse...), pero problema no era el si era hombre o no... el problema era la persona a la que estaban dirigidos sus sentimientos... Rei era el único miembro de su equipo con el que se llevaba bien...

¿Desde cuando tenía estos sentimientos hacia el chico chino?... si su memoria no le mentía... desde la primera vez que lo vió llamó su atención, se dió cuenta de que él no era ni sería como los demás... siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa o situación que tuviera algo que ver con el chino... y aunque al principio no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta... ese sentimiento y emociones siempre estaban allí y cada vez eran mas fuertes... al principio no lo aceptaba... negaba esos sentimientos con todo su ser... pero fue cuando en la Beybatalla que tuvo contra Bryan... y que casi lo vió morir frente a sus ojos... fue cuando aceptó y confesó ante si mismo... que Rei le gustaba... que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, que daría todo por estar un momento a su lado...

Esperaba que algún día pudiera decirle al chino sus sentimientos... por que lo haría, solo estaba... digamos esperando el momento preciso y juntar el valor necesario para poder dar ese gran paso...

Sin pensarlo realmente... sus pies le llevaron a su casa, (Konoto-chan: Casa!... eso no tiene otro nombre mas que el de "MANSIÓN"... Kai: ¬¬ no exageres Konoto-chan: no!... a ver dime cuantas habitaciones tiene?... 200 o serán 300! ¬¬ Kai: quieres cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida?...)

En el lugar en donde empezaban y terminaban sus problemas, desde que el torneo había terminado, los integrantes del equipo de los bleydbreakers se habían instalado allí temporalmente... Kai al principio se había negado rotundamente, no tenia ni las ganas ni la paciencia para estar aguantando las boberías de unos críos de tres años...

Flash Back

Una semana... UNA MALDITA SEMANA fue la que esos mocosos se habían pasado fastidiando e insistiendo con la misma pregunta: ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa Kai?... esa pregunta le tenía realmente hastiado... una maldita semana soportando a esos mocosos, y se refería específicamente a Takao, Max no le había insistido mas de dos o tres veces ni Kyo tampoco (Konoto-chan: léase Kenny...), y de Rei ni se diga, por que el ruso lo había estado evitando a todo costa... a ese niñato de Takao era al que no soportaba... siete endemoniados días soportando los berrinches de ese criajo... 168 horas aguantando sus berreos... trato de soportarlo y de contener sus enormes ganas de soltarle un golpe en esa bocota que tenía, pero se contuvo, si su memoria no le mentía el ultimo día de esa tormentosa semana se había encerrado en la habitación que él mismo ocupaba, ya que cuando descubrió lo que sentía hacia el chico chino lo había mandado a otra habitación; era domingo al fin... unos suaves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no le importo quien fuera y le dió permiso de entrar...

-Kai...- esa voz la reconoció al instante, era la voz de Rei.

-...- no sabía que decir, en un principio pensó que era el molesto de Takao, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Kai?...- volvió a llamar suavemente, al ruso le encantaba como se escuchaba su nombre en los labios del chino, tan dulce... como todo en él...

-Hn...- respondió, haciéndole entender al otro que lo había escuchado.

-Perdóname Kai...- dijo con voz llena de infinita tristeza.

-Eh?...- preguntó el ruso sin entender.- Por que me pides perdón?...- le cuestionó aun sin entender a que se refería el chico.

-Por hacerte enfadar...- le aclaró el pelinegro, bajando la mirada, ocultando sus doradas orbes entre sus negros mechones...

-Te equivocas...- le aclaró el bicolor.- No hay nada que perdonar... tu no tienes la culpa... la culpa la tiene ese criajo molesto de Takao, que se la ha pasado fastidiando toda la semana.- dice esto ultimo con voz molesta.

-Pero yo...- es silenciado con un dedo manso en sus labios.

-No te disculpes, sabes desde ahora tendré que aguantar a Takao y a sus berrinches...

-Por que?.- preguntó confuso el neko.

-Por que ahora los tendré en mi casa hasta que se vallan...- dijo con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa, pero de todas maneras muy hermosa.

-...- el neko se quedó embelesado con ese acto y un ligero rubor en sus tersas mejillas apareció. Cosa que Kai no notó para suerte y desesperación de Rei.- Estas seguro?... es decir... lo dices... en serio?...

-Yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de bromas Rei, claro que hablo en serio, yo nunca...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Rei se le lanzó encima, colgándose de sus cuello en un abrazo. Las mejillas del ruso se encendieron violentamente. Así permanecieron un rato, Rei colgado al cuello del ruso, y Kai con sus manos en la cintura del chino. Hasta que e neko salió del hechizo en el que se encontraba y se separó bruscamente de Kai.

-Kai... etto, yo... lo siento... me deje llevar...- dijo con voz nerviosa.

-No importa...

-Les avisaré a los demás... ah! y Kai...

-Hn?...

-Gracias...- una bella sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

End of Flash Back

Entró en su casa, el mayordomo le recibió (Konoto-chan: una casa como esta tenía que tener servidumbre no?...) se dirigió a su habitación, pero en el camino se topó con aquel ser dueño de sus emociones...

-emmm... Kai... puedo hablar contigo?...

**Konoto-chan**: nn... bueno les dejo hasta aquí, ojala que les haya gustado, espero que pasen unas buenas vacaciones...

Reviews Onegai!

Ja ne!


	2. Interrupciones!

Privet!... Konoto-chan reportándose nn bien... la historia continua... nuevo capitulo... espero que os guste...

**Contestando reviews:**

**Celen Marinaiden: **Domo arigatou!... que bueno que te este gustando, me hace feliz el saber que te agrada nn... e-en serio viste el mismo titulo en otro fic? Oo yo no sabía!... por que demonios nadie me lo dijo, yo no se lo he copiado a nadie... lo juro T-T , bien pasando a otras cosas, he leído todos tus fics, entre mis favoritos están Gota de lluvia, Amor callado y Código Da Vinci... tienes un talento increíble chica (no como yo, que soy una escritora deplorable... u.uU...), sigue así n...

**NeKoT: **si, si, lo sé... mismo título que otro fic u.u, pero no te preocupes, ya lo cambie por otro... Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer, me hace feliz que te este gustando, si yo también quería que Kai le soltase un golpe a Tyson, pero no te preocupes... el gordinflón, (Tyson: OYE!... òó Konoto-chan: que? Tyson: deja de llamarme así Konoto-chan: por que, yo solo digo la verdad, eres un gordinflón, un barril sin fondo, tienes un ego tan enorme que me sorprende que los dos quepan en una misma cama, comes como una aspiradora, y tu cabeza esta llena de puro aire caliente que no te sirve mas que para pensar en comida! ¬¬...) se largará en el segundo o tercer capitulo nn... ah!... al igual que como le dije a Celen, me gustan mucho tus fics, Cruel Castigo, Memories off, Fear's, Días de fuego, Abre tu corazón, Fisgones, Zetsubou, Quítate la ropa, Saishuushou, Dekiru otoko ga suki nanda, una tarde en la piscina, Confesiones de un gigoló, etc, etc... eras una escritora magnifica, tienes mucho talento... Ojala que te agrade...

**Advertencia: **Este fic es producto de mi loca y enfermiza imaginación, no me hago responsable de los traumas psicológicos que este mismo pueda causar... este fic contiene en su mayoría Shonen ai y yaoi, así que homofóbicos hay muchas otras cosas que hacer ¬¬...

**Disclaimer: **BeyBlade al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del que los creó... del cual sigo sin acordarme de su nombre, no tengo ninguna intención de lucrar con este fic...

**Parejas: **pues las llamadas típicas nn'... KaixRei, (o Ray, como sea que les guste...), y BryanxYuriy... y al que no le guste, pues... ¬¬ hay muchos otros fic por allí que pueden ser de su agrado, aunque también acepto sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, comentarios...

**Feedback: **Yuupiii!... n0n... al fin sé lo que es, por fa dajadme review...

_**Amor en la Nieve...**_

_**(Konoto-chan: he tenido que cambiar el titulo... por razones obvias u.uU...)**_

**Chapter II**

**Interrupciones!...**

Maldición!... Kai se había ido antes de pudiera alcanzarlo, tenía un asunto muy que tratar con el ruso... ya se había decidido... le diría a Kai sobre sus sentimientos, ya no le importaba si el bicolor le correspondía o no... bueno... en realidad si le importaba, y mucho... pero era mucho mejor que guardarse todo y que estos sentimientos siguieran carcomiéndolo por dentro... y terminara volviéndose completamente loco.

Bien, no lo había alcanzado, pero alguna vez tenía que volver ¿no?... así que lo esperaría y en cuanto llegara le diría todo, la sola idea lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, pero ya no había oportunidad de echarse para atrás; y así dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, todo comenzó desde el primer día en que lo vio, desde ese momento el bicolor había llamado su atención... al principio lo atribuyó al hecho de que iva a ser el futuro líder del equipo del que el iva a ser miembro.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y mientras mas conocía y convivía con Kai, (Konoto-chan: si se le puede llamar convivir a que el amargado conteste a todas tus preguntas y comentarios con un "hn" o un "mfmh"... o con simples monosílabas ne? ¬¬...), se fue dando cuenta poco a poco que sentía una extraña atracción hacia el ruso, al principio denominó ese sentimiento como "Amistad"... pero al pasar del tiempo ese sentimiento adquirió otra denominación.

Y sumido en sus pensamientos el pelinegro se dirigió a la que ahora era su habitación.

**Flash Back **

Eran las seis de la mañana, (Konoto-chan: por dios!... que temprano O.ô, yo no soy humana antes de las diez de la mañana Kai: ¬¬ que floja eres Konoto-chan: jah mira nada mas quien lo dice ¬¬ yo no soy gallo como "otros" ne Kai? ¬¬' Kai: que insinúas? ¬¬ Konoto-chan: yo?... emmm... yo nada o.o...), se había despertada mas temprano que de costumbre, últimamente no había podido dormir, bien... ¿la razón?... pues muy sencilla... cierto ruso bicolor que lo traía loco, aquel ser dueño de su corazón, alma y pensamiento... cada que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era la imagen de Kai, (Konoto-chan: Ahhhh... a mi también me pasa lo mismo o.o Rei: O.o eh! Kai: que tanto cacareas ¬¬ Konoto-chan: era broma n.n' me pasa con todos los bellos Bishonen del anime que me gustan n0n Rei: o.O y cuantos son? Konoto-chan: mmm... pues ahora que lo preguntas, pues te los enumeraría pero no me alcanzaría el capitulo, pero son como unos 150 o 160 n.n'...), o era el hecho de que estuviera loca y perdidamente enamorado del ruso lo que causaba esas reacciones?... bueno, eso ahora era lo que menos importaba.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vió a la persona que se interponía justo enfrente de su camino y caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya, y por lógica el neko chocó con la persona que iva enfrente, perdiendo el equilibrio, yendo a parar al parar al piso, el neko encima de ella... o mejor dicho... ¿él?...

--Owwwwww...-se quejó el neko, mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad.- Lo siento yo...- pero no pudo continuar ya que al levantar sus bellos ojos para ver el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado se encontró con un par de ojos color escarlata como la sangre misma. Se quedó helado no sólo por la sorpresa de estar encima de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo sino que producto de la caída sus labios se rozaban, abrió sus ambarinos ojos ampliamente al notar el efímero contacto de los labios del ruso bicolor, al mismo tiempo que un color carmín intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas, haciéndole mas adorable de lo que ya era, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la vergonzosa situación en la que se vió envuelto, (Konoto-chan: vergonzosa!... a mi me pareció muy linda n/n...), se incorporó rápidamente, y en su apuro tropezó y volvió a caer, estuvo a punto de darse el golpe de su vida de no ser por un par de fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron de la cintura evitando así que se fuera contra el suelo.

--Te lastimaste?...- preguntó el bicolor con una voz que no parecía la suya, algo en ella siempre cambiaba cada vez que se dirigía al chico que ahora estaba sobre él, se hacia mas... dulce?... tierna?... amable?... no tenía ni idea, lo único de lo que estaba realmente seguro es que el oriental producía muy extrañas reacciones en su persona, sensaciones que jamás había experimentado ante nada ni nadie.

--E-eh... no, estoy bien gracias... –respondió nerviosamente el neko-jin ante la cercanía del ruso-japonés.-yo... l-lo siento, debí fijarme por donde caminaba.-dijo apenado, bajando su mirada.

--Yo también.- dijo el ruso intentando hacer que su voz no pareciera nerviosa ante la cercanía del chino, y es que cada vez que lo tenía cerca su cuerpo se convertía en un amanojo de nervios andante; se levantó consciente de que la mirada ambarina estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, lo cual lo ponía sumamente nervioso, pero guardaba muy bien las apariencias claro esta. Al estar de pie se volvió y le extendió una mano al neko para ayudarle a levantarse, ayuda que el chino aceptó gustosamente y con una radiante sonrisa. Y así juntos regresaron a casa.

**End of Flash Back **

Estaba cómodamente sentado en la amplia sala de estar con la que contaba la mansión Hiwattari, leyendo un libro que había adquirido hacia poco tiempo, un libro que lo tenía extrañamente enfrascado en su contenido, cosa muy rara en él ya que no era muy dado a que un libro llamase su atención de tal manera, pero que mas daba, el libro e gustaba y punto, (Konoto-chan: XD)... apenas llevaba leídas unas cinco o seis paginas cuando oyó como la puerta principal se habría, seguida del claro sonido de pasos por el pasillo, puso el separador en donde había dejado su lectura, y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona que estaba en el centro de la estancia, (Konoto-chan: sip, he tenido malas experiencias con mesas ratonas anteriormente, recuerdo cuando buscaba mi mochila, pero me tropecé, me golpeé las costillas y me quedé sin aire unos minutos, se siente re-feo , o la vez en la que me resbalé y me hice un corte bastante profundo en mi pierna, con la esquina de la mesa ratona de mi casa malditas sean las mesas ratonas! XD...), y salió al pasillo, para ver de quien se trataba, y para su sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que...

--Tala?...-pronunció el chino sorprendido de la presencia del pelirrojo en la mansión Hiwattari, (Konoto-chan: creyeron que era Kai neh?...).

--Eh?... ah!... hola neko.-saludó alegremente con una bella sonrisa adornando sus labios.- que haces aquí?.-preguntó extrañado.

--Pues, Kai nos invitó...-contestó el oriental.

--Ya veo, pero me extraña de Kai.-dijo colocando una mano bajo su barbilla.

--Por que?.-preguntó confuso.

--Pues no es obvio, es claro que Kai no soporta a los molestos de esos mocosuelos, y me refiero especialmente al gordinflón, al hiperactivo ese y al niño con lentes que esta enamorado de su computadora.-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de burla postrada en sus labios, mientras que Rei se iva a reír de buena gana ante lo dicho por Ivanov, era una risa bastante contagiante, la cual fue acompañada por Yuriy casi al instante...

**ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß**

Mientras caminaba hacia su mansión, pensaba en lo que había acontecido en los últimos días; en como descubrió y aceptó ante si mismo que Rei le gustaba... no, no le gustaba... le quería?... nop, tampoco, le amaba... esa era la expresión correcta para referirse a lo que sentía por el lindo neko de largos cabellos negros, aunque esa era una manera que no podía expresar ni siquiera una pequeñísima parte del gran amor que le profesaba al oriental, ese sentimiento que tenía no podía ser expresado con simples palabras, nop, era un sentimiento mas haya del propio entendimiento y de la razón... Por que desde que recordaba su abuelo siempre le dijo que el amor sólo hacia mas patética la existencia del ser humano, mas de lo que ya era, los hacia patéticamente vulnerables, recordaba las palabras que una vez le dijo su abuelo:

»..."_Los sentimientos corrompen el alma. La vuelven débil. Vuelven al mundo una fantasía. Son sueños vanos de algo que no existe. Sólo existe el poder, luchar por la vida y obtener un lugar. Sin lucha no hay ganancia. Sin esfuerzo no hay satisfacción...« _

Pero el viejo se había equivocado en algo, los sentimientos, no corrompen el alma, la llenan de vida. La vuelven fuerte, la sacan de la oscuridad de la soledad y la desesperación para rodearla de felicidad. Que en la vida lo que importa es vivirla, vivir cada día como si fuera el último, aprovechar cada oportunidad, disfrutar cada momento con los seres que te rodean, por que nunca sabes si los tendrás a la mañana siguiente... en lo que si tenía razón el viejo era en que sin lucha no hay ganancia, que si no te esfuerzas no tienes tu propia satisfacción como la de los demás... eso lo tenia muy en cuenta.

Pero antes todo era diferente... no creía en nada ni mucho menos en nadie, sabía bastante bien que su abuelo lo había acogido en su mansión sólo para utilizarlo, usarlo como un arma, como un objeto, utilizarlo para así lograr sus fines: la dominación del mundo, (Konoto-chan: en lo personal a ese viejo lo deberían de encerrar en un manicomio, sip, estaba loco, bastante, ya quiero verlo intentar dominar a los mexicanos, jajaja, con los mexicanos nadie puede, vaya, ni mi mamá puede conmigo xD...), para él la vida no tenía sentido, solo era una irritante rutina que debía cumplir cada día, vivía esperando el día en que su vida sin sentido acabara de una vez, era deplorable, no quería vivir, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para quitarse la vida, eso si que era patético... que ironía el grande y perfecto Kai Hiwatari no tenia el valor para acabar con una vida sin sentido, una vida vacía, una vida sin valor, una vida sin esperanza, una vida sin razón, una vida sin vida... su vida.

Pero basta ya de pensar en el pasado, lo único que importaba ahora era el presente. Se detuvo cuando notó que llevaba mucho tiempo parado frente a la entrada de su mansión, un suspiro de resignación escapo de sus labios al saber lo que le esperaba allá dentro: tres mocosos fastidiosos, alguno de estos días le soltaría un buen golpe a ese mocoso de Takao, y ya vería ese niñato lo que es bueno. Resignado, se encaminó hacia la puerta siendo recibido por el mayordomo, diciéndole que había visitas, que la persona le esperaba en la sala…

Extrañado fue hacia allí, encontrándose con su amigo pelirrojo en compañía del lindo neko de ojos ámbar, ambos se reían de quien sabe que cosa, y ni le importaba, lo unico que le importaba el bicolor era la hermosa risa del chico, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no le escuchaba reir de esa manera, tan… bella, era mejor escucharlo en persona que en sus sueños…

--Que haces aquí, Yuriy?.-preguntó con tono seco.

--Hola Kai… como has estado?... yo bien gracias…-le recriminó enojado el pelirrojo.

--Hn!... di a que viniste y ya!.-le ordenó.

--Que amargado!.-le dijo acercándose.- en la abadia me pidieron que te trajera estos papeles, necesitan tu firma.-le dijo.

--mmmff.-prácticamente arrebatandole la carpeta de la mano, los firmó rapidamente y le entrego la carpeta, diciendole con la mirada lo que con palabras sería: "Largate de una vez o te saco apatadas"...

--Ya, ya me voy... sabes Kai, tienes que mejorar tu actitud, asi la gente jamas se te acercara.- le dijo.- Adias Neko, nos vemos despues...-agitando su mano en forma de despedida, y salió de la estancia.

--Estupido.-susurró el ruso-japones.

--Soh... Kai?...-

--Hn.-

--Podria hablar contigo?.-preguntó el neko con voz nerviosa.

--dime.-

--Kai yo...-

--Rei!...-dijo la voz de Takao.- oh!... alli estas viejo... te buscabamos desde hace mucho tiempo..-dijo entrando en la estancia, sin advertir la mirada amenazante que le dirigia el bicolor.-Vamos a salir a comer, quieres venir con nosotros?.-preguntó alegre, (Konoto-chan: grrrrr... ¬¬... siempre tan oportuno el gordinflon!...).

--Eh... claro.-contestó el neko algo cohibido.

--Genial!...-exclamó el nipon.-Quiere venir señor amargado?.-preguntó con burla al ruso.

--Como sea.-respondió.

Yasi otra oportunidad arruinada gracias al oportuno de Takao... pero ni modo que se le iva a hacer, el nipon siempre resultaba serlo, aunque este no lo quisiera. Salieron de la mansion Hiwatari, y se dirigieron a un restaurante en el centro de la gran ciudad fría, caminaron unas horas visitando algunos lugares, hasta que la noche se hizo presente, impidiendoles asi seguir con si paseo, al regresar a la mansión, el neko estaba decidido, no perderia esta oportunidad, el sentimiento le carcomia por dentro, ya no aguantaba ni un minuto mas...

--Kai?...-preguntó algo temeroso.

--Hn?.-dijo volteando a ver al neko.

--Por la tarde queria decirte algo... y ya no aguanto mas, Kai tu me...

--Joven Rei?.-preguntó el mayordomo, mientras que el oriental estaba que se moria del coraje.

--Que?.-preguntó intentando regular su enojo.

--Tiene una llamada telefonica.-le informó.

--Ya voy...-dijo siguiendo al señor con desgana.-Habla Rei... diga?.-dijo tomando el auricular.-Sr. Dickenson, bien... gracias... digame...-sus ojos ambar se abrieron ampliamente con sorpresa...

**ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß ßßßßßßßß**

**Konoto-chan: **Lo sé, lo sé... me tarde demasiado en actualizar... pero les pido que perdonen a esta escritora de porqueria que no tenia inspiracion... u.uU... en fin... gracias por leer... quejas, represalias, sugerencias, reclamos... en los reviews por fa!

Besos...

Ja ne!


	3. The Call

Bien, bien, gomen por la tardanza u.u, lo lamento, en fin, comencemos.

**Reviews:**

**Auras Hayumi:** Jeje, bien, a mi también me parecieron demasiadas interrupciones, pero hay que ponerle emoción a la cosa no lo crees? Y claro que habrá lemon, pero será dentro de mas adelante, muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que os guste.

**edith:** Ejemm, ejemm, pues creo que no se va a poder, jeje, si ya ves que esta vez me tarde añales en actualizar, y es que he estado muy ocupada, pero trataré de actualizarlo lo mas rápido que me sea posible, muchas gracias por leer.

**Addanight:** Pensaré mas seriamente esa idea de tirar al panzón accidentalmente de un balcón, gracias n.n y pues lo de la llamada, jeje en éste capitulo lo verás, muchísimas gracias por leer.

**NeKoT:** y pues, si, tuve que cambiar el título voluntariamente obligatoria, por razones que todos sabemos y que no me molestaré en explicar de nuevo, pero en fin, muchas por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Warning: **bien, no es necesario decirlo, y yo sinceramente estoy harta de repetirlo, así que vamos rápido: este fic contiene Shonen ai, yaoi (y próximamente lemon).

**Disclaimer: **Bien, BB no me pertenece, creen que si fuera mío estuviera aquí escribiendo este apestoso fic ¬¬.

**Amor en la Nieve**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter III: The Call**

--Kai?...-preguntó algo temeroso.

--Hn?.-dijo mirando fijamente las orbes doradas con sus ojos escarlatas.

--Por la tarde quería decirte algo... y no aguanto mas, Kai... tu me...

--Joven Ray?.-preguntó el mayordomo entrando a la sala de estar, mientras que el oriental trataba de controlarse, respirando pausadamente.

--Que?.-preguntó intentando regularse, y que el enojo no se notara demasiado en su voz.

--Tiene una llamada telefónica.-le informó cortésmente.

--Ya voy...-dijo siguiendo al señor con desgana, hasta llegar donde el aparato.-Habla Ray... diga?.-dijo tomando el auricular y colocándolo en su oído.

--Hola Ray, gusto en saludarte.-habló el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

--Sr. Dickenson.-dijo simplemente el neko.

--¿Cómo están todos por allá?.-preguntó.

--Bien, gracias.-expresó.

--Ray.-habló con voz muy diferente con la cual hablaba siempre, no, éste era de un tono mucho mas serio y grave.

--Si, dígame.-y escuchó atento cada palabra que fue pronunciada por la voz del señor Dickenson, abriendo ampliamente sus orbes color ámbar con sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba, no podía ser posible, no podía.

--Ray, Ray, me escuchaste?.-preguntó la voz del señor Dickenson desde la otra línea.

--E-eh... si, lo escuché señor Dickenson.-dijo el neko con voz trémula, no pudiendo creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

--Bien, entonces, tienes algún problema con la proposición que te hice?.-preguntó el hombre.- Estas de acuerdo?.

--Eh... y-yo, no se que decir.-expresó con voz dudosa.-Claro, por mi... esta bien.-aceptó al fin.- Pero...-

--Oh, con ellos no hay problema.-le cortó el hombre restándole importancia al asunto.- Ellos ya están enterados, al menos dos de ellos, y me aseguraron que no hay problema alguno.

--Esta bien.-aceptó Ray.-Pero y Kai...-dijo a duras penas, que difícil le era el pronunciar su nombre sin que su voz temblara.

--Eso ya esta arreglado.-dijo el hombre voz calmada restándole importancia.-Tala me aseguró que él mismo se encargaría de avisarle, así que no te preocupes por él.-aseguró.-

--Esta bien.-dijo suspirando nerviosismo.

--Ray, otra cosa.-

--Dígame.-dijo el pelinegro con voz suave.

--Hazme un favor.-pidió amablemente el señor Dickenson.- Podrías decirles a Takao y los chicos que ya he mandado sus pasajes ha Japón, el avión parte pasado mañana, a las siete y treinta a.m. si serías tan amable.-

--Claro, yo les aviso.-aceptó el chico.

--Gracias... y hasta luego.-dijo en forma de despedida, y colgó.

El neko simplemente colocó el auricular de nueva cuenta en su lugar, (Konoto-chan: Ey! Una rima xD), suspirando con desgana, porqué siempre se metía en situaciones como ésta sin siquiera desearlo?. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios y se dedicó a buscar a Tyson y Max para avisarles.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama, rebotando un poco al hacer contacto con el blando material, se llevó una mano al rostro como acto reflejo de lo que sentía: un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Vaya que aquel excéntrico de Tala podría ser realmente molesto cuando se le venía en gana. Hablaba demasiado, y lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad, era su especialidad el decir estupideces. Suspirando con pesadez se incorporó, cerrando sus ojos escarlata cortamente ante el repentino mareo, no conforme con las agudas punzadas en su cabeza, ahora le dolían los ojos... perfecto, simplemente genial!.

Realmente odiaba sentirse de aquella manera, detestaba la desagradable sensación de inseguridad y vacío que le inundaba, le desagradaba sentir ese profundo sentimiento de nerviosismo y torpeza cuando estaba cerca del neko de largos cabellos negros; nunca había llegado experimentar esas tan distintas sensaciones dentro de sí en el pasado, y eso le perturbaba profundamente. Caminó con paso lento hacia el baño, decidiendo tomar una refrescante ducha, a ver si así su mente lograba aclararse un poco; abrió el grifo del agua fría, (Konoto-chan: y como dice mi adorada madre siempre me dice: 'Hasta que algún día no pilles una pulmonía... ya te quiero ver cuando estés en el hospital'), se deshizo de sus ropas totalmente y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada, su blanca piel protestó ante la caída repentina de la temperatura, erizándose. Pegó su frente contra las frías baldosas de la pared de la regadera, y cerró lentamente sus párpados, ocultando sus profundos ojos escarlatas.

Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto: el tener amigos, bueno, técnicamente lo eran; jamás los tuvo y nunca los había necesitado, claro que desde pequeño conocía a Tala y Bryan, pero su relación con ellos no se le podía llamar concretamente 'amistad', ya que de lo único que se ocupaba esos dos era de sacarlo de sus casillas, aunque se sentía mas cómodo con ellos que con el molesto del gordinflón, (Konoto-chan: Opino lo mismo xD). Y absolutamente no estaba acostumbrado a toda esa amplia gama de emociones, reacciones que experimentaba, y sinceramente le sacaban de quicio.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK**

--Ya veo... gracias por avisarnos Seños Dickenson.-habló dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba en la otra línea.

--No hay problema, Tala.-dijo con voz tranquila.-Hasta luego.-dijo a manera de despedida.

El pelirrojo cortó la comunicación sin darle oportunidad al hombre de agregar nada mas. Una sonrisa triunfal floreció en sus llamativos labios, se volvió encarando al joven que estaba recostado cómodamente a su lado, clavando sus ojos azul profundo en los lavanda del otro.

--Y?.-preguntó esperando la respuesta del menor, arqueando una ceja.

--Está arreglado... se queda.-dijo al tiempo que su sonrisa se agrandaba.

--Perfecto.-expresó dejando un suave beso en los labios del ojiazul.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK**

Perdonen la tardanza, sé que no hay excusa que justifique mi acceso de torpeza... pero en fin, muchas gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos... Ja Ne!


	4. Just us

**Reviews:**

**Ren Usui: **Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te sea de tu agrado, y bueno, para la confesión falta un poco todavía n.nU, y créeme cuando te digo que hago todo lo posible para actualizar constantemente, espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto, gracias n.n.

**NeKoT:** Umm... eso no puedo decírtelo por ahora pero ya lo descubrirás, quizás en éste capítulo, quizás en el siguiente. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que éste capi sea de tu agrado. Bye-Bye.

**birthy: **Hello, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. El Neko se queda! Jeje, no creas que es de mi entero gusto poner a Tyson, ya que me desagrada mucho ¬¬... pero tengo que, aunque me desharé de él en éste capítulo. Bien, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que te guste.

**Addanight:** Lo he pensado pero me da mucha flojera u.u además para que se muriera tendría que gastar mi tiempo en su muerte, el funeral y el entierro, así que ocuparé mis energías mandándolo de regreso a Japón para poder continuar con la historia. Y bueno, claro que puedo y pondré mas escenas de Yura y Bryan, por que a mi también me encantan n/n, en fin, gracias por leer y espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Amor en la Nieve**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter IV: Just us**

_--Y...?.-preguntó esperando la respuesta del menor, arqueando una ceja.-Qué te dijo?.-_

_--Está arreglado... se queda.-dijo al tiempo que su sonrisa se agrandaba._

_--Perfecto.-expresó dejando un suave beso en los labios del ojiazul._

--No es que me guste hacer de cupido, pero Hiwatari necesita un pequeño empujoncito.-dijo sentándose pesadamente al lado de su koi.

--Además, no olvides que va a ser muy divertido.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

--Ay, Byan! Tu sólo piensas en molestar a Kai.-le regañó el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

--Vamos, no me niegues la diversión, Yura.-dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.-Además, no tienes derecho a recriminármelo, a ti también te encanta molestarlo.-dijo riendo.

--Yo nunca dije que no me gustara... pero al menos yo no lo molesto de la forma obsesivo-compulsiva en la que tú lo haces ¬¬.-se defendió.-Y yo no trato de que me mate cada vez que abro la boca para decirle algo.-objetó.-Aunque en tu caso cada vez que abres la boca es para insultarlo.-

--Es por que él siempre empieza.-se excusó con un sonrisa inocente.

--Si, claro.-dijo con ironía mirándolo con un brillo acusador en sus ojos azules.

--Ah, no me crees?.-preguntó con falso enojo.

--No.-contestó Ivanov sonriendo ante la expresión de su amado pelilavanda.-Un día de estos te va a matar.-dijo negando suavemente.

--Y visitarás mi tumba todos los días?.-preguntó acercándose al pelirrojo, eliminando lentamente la distancia entre ambos.

--Todos los días.-prometió el ojiazul, mirando las profundas orbes lavandas del otro chico.

--Bien.-dijo rozando sus labios con los del más bajo en estatura.-Promesas son promesas, Yura.-susurró, para eliminar el escaso espacio que los separaba. Unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo con suavidad, mientras el taheño pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del pelilavanda, enredándolos en su cuello.

Kuznetzov fue inclinándose lentamente hacia delante, obligando al pelirrojo a recostarse en el blando material del sillón en el que ambos habían estado sentados cómodamente. El pelilavanda se colocó sobre el pelirrojo, sin poner todo su peso sobre él evitando aplastarlo. Ivanov abrió ligeramente sus labios dándole la oportunidad al mayor de invadir su boca con su lengua, explorando aquella dulce y húmeda cavidad que le recibía gustosa, siendo correspondido por el menor de igual forma. Lo que antes fue un simple y delicado roce de labios, se transformó en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Las manos del ojilavanda acariciaban con vehemencia los costados de su koi, provocando que suaves suspiros escaparan de los labios del otro, mientras que el pelirrojo acariciaba con sus largos dedos los cabellos lavandas de su pareja. Pero la falta de aire les hizo separarse contra sus voluntades, pero no por eso Kuznetzov se detuvo, continuó con su tarea de besar la tersa piel del taheño, de sus dulces labios pasó a besar el apetecible cuello, dando leves mordidas de vez en cuando haciendo gemir placenteramente al pelirrojo, quien ladeó su rostro, dejando a merced del otro ruso su pálido cuello. Desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa que vestía Ivanov, besando la blanca piel que sus manos iban revelando ante él.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el fuerte sonar del teléfono los interrumpió.

--B-Bryan.-llamó el ojiazul tratando de atraer su atención.

--Déjalo, ya se cansará.-pronunció el ojilavanda, dejando de besar la tersa piel para posar sus labios en los de Yuriy.

Pero en vez de cesar, el timbre del aparato, parecía ser más insistente cada vez, sonaba sin parar, era desesperante y lo que era peor... constante!.

--Mmmm... Bryan, puede ser... algo im-portante...-trató de decir el pelirrojo entre besos.

--Bah!... que se vaya a la mierda.-dijo al momento de terminar de desabrochar el último botón de la prenda que cubría aquel bien formado torso.

--Pero...-trató de hablar, pero fue callado con un apasionado beso.

--Pero nada.-cortó pasando sus hábiles manos por el blanco pecho del menor, acariciando con suavidad la tersa piel bajo sus dedos.

Pero al parecer la persona que llamaba no iva a rendirse tan fácilmente. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, dejaba de timbrar unos segundos y volvía sonar. Así pasaron diez minutos, hasta que el pelilavanda no aguantó más, separó sus labios de los del ojiazul sintiendo cómo su inspiración se iva por la borda.

--Contesta antes de que queme ese teléfono!.-exclamó con desesperación Kuznetzov, el pelirrojo tan sólo sonrió y contestó el aparato.

--Diga?.-pronunció apenas descolgó el auricular.-Si... no, nada... eh, claro... a las seis, esta bien... hasta luego...-terminó colgando el teléfono.

--Dime quien fue el que se atrevió a interrumpirnos, para matarlo.-siseó el ojilavanda.

--Tyson.-respondió el menor, sonriendo ante la reacción de su koi.

--Ese panzón... bien podría darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-dijo sonriendo sádicamente (Konoto-chan: Yo lo sostengo y tu lo golpeas XD).

--No es para tanto.-dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia.-Por cierto, nos invitaron a una cena de despedida a la mansión de Kai.-dijo abrochando su camisa.-Dentro de una hora.

--Da.-fue lo único que dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero eso era lo peor que podía pasarle: Quedarse con las ganas...

**KkKkKkKkKk**

--Hiwatari no lo sabe aún, verdad?.-cuestionó el pelilavanda estando frente a la puerta de la gran mansión.

--No sabe qué?.-preguntó confuso ante la pregunta del otro.

--Qué si no sabe que Kon se va a quedar aquí?.-especificó.

--No, no lo creo.-respondió.

--Bien.-dijo simplemente, sonriendo.

--Cómo que 'Bien?.-preguntó extrañado, no le agradó para nada la sonrisa en los labios del mayor.-Qué planeas, Bry?.-cuestionó mirándolo sospechosamente.

--Yo?... nada.-dijo poniendo una carita inocente.

--No mientas, Bryan.-le regañó.-A mi no me engañas.-

--Lo sé.-dijo al momento en que la puerta se abría dándoles espacio para pasar adentro.

--Buenas noches, jóvenes.-les saludó un hombre ya algo entrado en años.-Los demás los esperan en la sala.-pronunció al cerrar la puerta.

--Gracias.-dijeron al unísono, se encaminaron hacia la sala de estar que ambos ya conocían muy bien.

--Veo que aún sigue tu pésimo sentido de la puntualidad, Kuznetzov.-dijo la fría voz de Kai.

--Ves?... él empieza.-susurró el pelilavanda para que sólo el pelirrojo lo escuchara.-Y veo que tu sigues tan amargado como siempre, Hiwatari.-respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

--No empieces.-le regañó el ojiazul dándole un suave codazo.

--Pero si fue el señor 'Yo-soy-mejor-que-tú' quien empezó, yo sólo le contesto.-se defendió, recibiendo una fría mirada por parte del ojiescarlata.

--Paren de pelear que tengo hambre y la comida espera!.-dijo el panzón... es decir, Takao.

--Tu siempre tienes hambre, Takao.-regañó el pequeño rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado n.n lamento la tardanza u.u (las vacaciones me vuelven algo floja n.nU). En fin, opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas, felicitaciones... en los reviews por fa.

Ja Ne!


End file.
